1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a plurality of electronic devices and/or a method of controlling the plurality of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, an increasing number of people may experience inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, there may be a growing interest in walking assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort. When walking assistance apparatuses to be attached to different parts are coupled to each other, batteries included in the walking assistance apparatuses may be used separately.